


Alchemy (Becoming Something Better)

by TheStrayOne



Category: Alchemy (Original K-Pop Group), Original Work, Other original k-pop groups
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at portraying the life of a k-pop idol, Chihu is everyone's baby, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fans are just stupid sometimes, Gen, Hojin just wants to go back to sleep, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunki is stressed, Inho is in mom mode, Lots of Crying, Major Injury, Major Sickness - Freeform, Namgi is an evil genius, Namkyu just wants everyone to be happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sadness, Seongsu is strict, These boys just wanna be happy, They're actually at a decent company, Tohyun tries to be sexy, Youngsoo is grumpy, i'll add tags as i go, insecure character, minor injury, minor sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrayOne/pseuds/TheStrayOne
Summary: They just wanted to debut, but they didn't know the hardships that would come with that.  Now they just want to by happy.





	1. Profile (Al Kimia)

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this awhile ago but never got around to posting it. The first ten chapters will be information about the group, one for each member and finally one about the group overall. You can as questions in the comments section as long as it pertains to the person that the profile is of, and I will be doing Q&A's about the group later on. I do have some rules about questions but I'll put them in the notes at the end so read them there. If the rules aren't followed, then I most likely won't answer.

**Al Kimia**

 

Stage Name: Al Kimia

Real name: Lee Hyunki

Position: Leader, Lead Vocalist

Birthday: January 23, 1996

Height: 180cm (5’11 ft) 

Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)

 

More Facts:

~ His family consists of him, his mother and father, and two older brothers

~ He knew he wanted to become a music artist after he did a performance at his school’s talent show.  He said he loved the feeling of being on stage.

~ If Alchemy was a family, he would be the  responsible eldest brother.

~ His strongest point is his leadership skills

~ His weakest point is his habit of hiding his emotions

~ His charming point is his eyes.

~ He is in charge of Being Serious

~ He doesn’t really like doing skinship.

~ His role in the dorm is to wake everyone up in the mornings

~ His hobbies are singing, sleeping, dancing, and reading 

~ His nicknames are Leader Kim, Allie, Kimmie, and Hyunkiki (Only Chihu calls him that one)

~ If he were a girl then he would date Inho

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he said he would want to be a vocal teacher 

~ He has a habit of biting his nails and tapping his thighs with his fingers.

~ His stage name is an arabic word.  It means to fuse or cast metals and is the word that Alchemy is derived from.  He chose it because he was the one who started the group.  

~ He has Ocular Albinism, which is why his eyes are silver.  He has to wear contact lenses or glasses at all times because of it. 

~ He used to be self-conscious about his eyes but then a girl he liked in elementary school told him that they were beautiful and he was confident about them after that.

~ He really likes reading and often gets dragged into stories.  When that happens, they say they could be shouting his name and he wouldn’t respond.

~ His MBTI* is ISTJ.  The Logistician

~ He has his own room and he got it through playing a game.  It’s the smallest room in the dorm.

~ His Ideal type is someone who is smart, calm, and nice.  He doesn’t care much about their physical features.

 

Physical Description: 

Slightly taller than average with medium broad shoulders

Larger, angular face with medium sized eyes and lips

Evenly proportioned, slim body with large hands and feet.

Naturally slightly tan skin 

Debut Stage hair color - Smoky Blue

 

 

 

 

*MBTI stands for Meyers Briggs Type-Indicator.  It a personality type indicator, you can take a free test online to figure out your own.  There are sixteen different personality types.  Mine is INFP - Mediator Personality type.  Here is a link to the test - 

https://www.16personalities.com/free-personality-test

 


	2. Profile (Inho)

**Inho**

 

_Stage Name: Inho_

_Real Name: Yang Inho_

_Position: Lead Vocalist, Sub-Rapper, Visual_

_Birthday: December 14 1995_

_Height: 6’4 ft (193 cm)_

_Weight: 73 kg (162 lbs)_

 

_More Facts:_

 

~ His family consists of him, his mother, father, three younger brothers, and two younger sisters

~ He always wanted to be an idol since he was young because his parents liked a lot of idol groups and often took him to concerts

~ If Alchemy was a family, he would be the concerned mother

~ His strongest point is his caring personality

~ His weakest point is his altruistic nature.  He never thinks to take care of himself.

~ His charming point is his deep soothing voice 

~ He is in charge of Being Kind

~ He loves to do skinship, especially with Chihu and Namkyu

~ His role in the dorm is to cook for the rest of the members

~ His hobbies are taking care of the other members and playing the piano.

~ His nicknames are Eomma Innie and Giant Innie 

~ If he were a girl he would date Al Kimia, because they’ve been friends for a very long time and they trust each other a lot

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be a kindergarten teacher

~ He has a habit of pulling on or playing with his ear lobe

~ He grew quickly when he was young.  His rapid and drastic growth cause him to get Orthostatic Intolerance, but not long after he stopped growing it went away almost completely

~ Because he had many younger siblings so, he has very strong protective instincts.  He worries a lot about the younger members and always puts them first.

~ He can play the piano, he’s been taking lessons for over around thirteen years, he started when he was ten.

~ His MBTI is ESFJ.  Consul

~ He shares a room with Au

~ His Ideal type is a girl who likes music and his close to his height (6 ft or above)

 

 

Physical Description:

Much taller than average with a generally wide build (hips and shoulders).

Larger face with softer angles and large eyes with a slim, high nose.  

Very evenly proportioned and very handsome.  

Pretty naturally pale

Debut Stage hair color: Watermelon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same rules for questions apply here.


	3. Profile (Au)

**Au**

 

_Stage Name: Au_

_Real Name: Kang Seongsu_

_Position: Main rapper, Vocalist_

_Birthday: November 18, 1996_

_Height: 5’9 ft (175 cm)_

_Weight: 58 kg (129 lbs)_

 

_More Facts:_

 

~ His family consists of him, his mom, and dad

~ He decided he wanted to be in an Idol after his friend took him to a ‘H&S’* concert when he was young.

~ If Alchemy were a family, he would be the stern dad

~ His strongest point is his ability to see when something is wrong

~ His weakest point is not acting immediately when he sees a problem

~ His charming point is his dimples

~ He is in charge of Being Strict

~ He ‘doesn’t mind’ skinship.  He doesn’t really like when people do it to him but he likes to initiate it.  

~ His role in the dorm is to do the laundry

~ His hobbies are sleeping, eating, exercise, and doing magic

~ His nicknames are Houdini and Appa Su

~ If he were a girl he would date Inho because he says they practically act like a married couple anyway 

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be a magician

~ He has a habit of biting his lips and playing with the collar of his shirts

~ His stage name is the symbol for Gold on the periodic table.  He said he chose it because he though it sounded cool 

~ He owns a mini pig named Dweaji (Pig)

~ He admitted that he used to be somewhat chubby, but lost a lot of weight after joining the company.  

~ He writes his own raps and wrote most of the raps for their debut track

~ His MBTI is ESTJ.  The  Executive.

~ He shares a room with Inho

~ His Ideal type is someone shorter than him with a cute smile and personality.

 

Physical Description:

Average height with regular sized shoulders. 

Rounder face and slightly pale skin.

His legs are slightly long compared to his body.

Debut stage hair color: Dark Cyan

 

 

*H&S is a five member kpop boy group under NK Entertainment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be giving more information on H&S later but they aren't important at the moment and I'm not sure if they'll play a big part in this later on yet. 
> 
> Also, I accidentally got the hair colors mixed up. Au has Dark Cyan hair instead of Al Kimia and Al Kimia has smokey blue hair. Oops!


	4. Profile (Y.S.)

**Y.S.**

 

_Stage Name: Y.S._

_Real Name: Kim Youngsoo_

_Position: Lead Rapper, Vocalist_

_Birthday: October 30, 1997_

_Height: 6’0 ft (182 cm)_

_Weight: 62 kg (138lbs)_

 

_More Facts:_

 

~His family consists of him, his mom, dad, a younger sister, and an older brother

~ He wanted to become and idol after he saw a pre-debut group busking on the street

~ If Alchemy were a family, he would be the middle child

~ His strongest point is his understanding of emotions

~ His weakest point is his lack of common sense

~ His charming point is the mole below his lips

~ He is in charge of Being Calm

~ He only likes doing skinship with Chihu and Au

~ His role in the dorm is to do the dishes

~ His hobbies are sleeping, writing songs, and listening to music

~ His nicknames are Smarty, Music Man, and Dark Boy

~ If he were a girl he would date Namkyu for his fun and energetic personality

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be a lyricist or music producer

~ He has a habit of pushing his tongue against his cheek.  

~ His parents didn’t originally support him becoming an idol because they wanted him to have a successful life and they were afraid he wouldn’t be able to get that in the idol life.  They let him do it anyway and, after their debut, they started to support it because they saw how happy he was. 

~ He helped produce and write most of the songs for their debut album

~ He’s very book smart, but when it comes to common sense he’s lacking.

~ MBTI is ESTJ.  The Executive.

~ He shares a room with Namkyu, Chihu, and Lead.  They have the biggest room.

~ His ideal type is someone younger than him with long hair and an energetic personality

 

Physical Description:

Tall with small shoulders

Very sharp features with deeper toned skin

His legs and torso are well proportioned but his arms are slightly long

Debut stage hair color: Light Blond

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for awhile. I got sidetracked but I'm back now, still with just profiles though. I will try to get all the profiles done soon, but just to let you know, this story will be slow to update because it's more of a side project just for fun and I still have some stories that I need to finish. 
> 
> Rules for last chapter still apply to this one. Thanks for reading!


	5. Profile (Lead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep disappearing! Sorry! I know not many people actually read this so sorry lol

**Lead**

 

Stage Name: Lead

Real Name: Mok Tohyun

Position: Main Dancer, Vocalist, Second Visual

Birthday: December 1, 1998

Height: 5’8 ft (172 cm)

Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs)

 

More Facts:

 

~ His family consists of him, his mom, dad, and an older sister

~ It was always his dream to be in an idol group so he trained for his entire life

~ If Alchemy was a family then he would be the middle child going through his rebellious phase

~ His strongest point is his ability to keep going, even when he’s tired.

~ His weakest point is his short temper

~ His charming point is his muscular body

~ He is in charge of Being Confident

~ He likes Skinship, but doesn’t like it all the time

~ His role at the dorm is to sweep the floor

~ His hobbies are dancing, exercising, spending time with Flash, and shopping

~ His nicknames are Sexy Boy, Bad Boy (Both given to him by fans), and Softie (given to him by Hojin)

~ If he were a girl then he would date Chihu because he has a cute personality and he thinks that opposites attract

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be an athlete.

~ He has a habit of playing with his hair

~ His stage name comes from the origins of Alchemy.  People used to believe that Lead was sinful, and he wanted to go for a bad boy image.

~ He owns a turtle named ‘Flash’ after the marvel super hero The Flash

~ He likes to seem tough but the members say he cries easily

~ He says he is always more confidant when he’s dancing than any other time

~ His MBTI is ESTP.  The Entrepreneur

~ He shares a room with Namkyu, Y.S., and Chihu.  They have the biggest room.

~ His Ideal type is someone cute with short hair and petite frame.

 

Physical Description:

Slightly shorter than average with very broad shoulders

Small angular face with sharp, evenly proportion features

Long legs and very muscular form

Naturally darker skinned

Debut Stage hair color:  Light Brown

 

 


	6. Profile (Hojin)

Hojin

 

Stage Name: Hojin

Real Name: Kim Hojin

Position: Lead Vocalist, Rapper

Birthday: May 19, 1999

Height: 6’1 ft (185 cm)

Weight: 63 kg (140 lbs)

 

More Facts:

 

~ His family consists of him, his dad, and twin brother, his mother died not long after he was born

~ He wanted to become and idol after his dad took him to a ‘H&S’ concert

~ If Alchemy was a family he would be the grumpy grandpa

~ His strongest point is his relaxed nature

~ His weakest point is his grumpy attitude 

~ His charming point is his large hands

~ He is in charge of Being Grumpy

~ He only likes skinship when he’s tired

~ His role in the dorm is to clean up the living room

~ His hobbies are sleeping, playing guitar, writing, and singing

~ His nicknames are Old Man and Jinnie

~ If he were a girl he would date Al Kimia for his calm, serious attitude

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be a businessman

~ He has a habit of sleeping whenever he can rest his head on something

~ His dad taught him to play guitar, and at one point in time he was in a band but none of them were very serious so they didn’t stay together long

~ He helped write the lyrics for their debut album.

~ He has insomnia.  He says that he’s medicated for it but whenever he still can’t sleep he’ll share a bed with Chihu or Inho.

~ His MBTI is ISTP.  The Virtuoso. 

~ He shares a room with G.E.ne.

~ His Ideal type is someone calm and collected. 

 

 

Physical Description:

Taller than average with small shoulders

medium sized face with soft jawline and features

Long torso and slim body

Pale skin

Debut Stage hair color: Fire Orange


	7. Profile (G.E.ne)

G.E.ne 

 

 _S_ tage Name: G.E.ne

Real Name: Kim Namgi

Position: Lead Rapper, Lead dancer

Birthday: January 7, 2000

Height: 6’1 ft (185 cm)

Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)

 

More Facts:

 

~ His family consists of him, his mom, and dad

~ He wanted to become and Idol after he tried rapping for the first time

~ If Alchemy were a family he would be the mischievous young child

~ His strongest point is his ability to have fun, despite hard situations

~ His weakest point is not taking things seriously when they need to be

~ His charming point is his smile

~ He is in charge of Being Humorous

~ He likes skinship a lot

~ His role in the dorm is to wipe down surfaces (Windows, tables, counters, etc.)

~ His hobbies are playing pranks, playing video games, and eating

~ His nicknames are Genius, The Joker, and Nammie

~ If he were a girl he would date Namkyu because he thinks that their personalities would go well together.

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be a comedian

~ He has a habit of licking his teeth and tapping his feet

~ He says that the G.E. in his stage name stands for Genius (as a joke) and Great Expectations.  He added on the 'ne' because their group name is 'Alchemy' and he thought it would fit with the science theme because of the world Gene

~ He really likes to play pranks

~ He is really individualistic.  He doesn’t like sharing his clothes, and his side of he and Hojin's bedroom his decorated heavily. 

~ He acted as a child and hopes to do more in the future.  

~ His MBTI is ESTP.  The Entrepreneur

~ He shares a room with Hojin

~ His ideal type is someone who has a sense of humor

 

 

Physical Description:

Very tall and still growing with slightly small shoulders

Long face with soft jawline.  Large eyes and mouth with a normal nose

Long torso and arms and very slim build.

Slightly dark skinned

Debut Stage hair color: Sandy Blond


	8. Profile (Namkyu)

**Namkyu**

 

Stage Name: Namkyu

Real Name: Chu Namkyu

Position: Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer, Sub-Vocalist

Birthday: January 8, 2002

Height: 5’7 ft (170 cm)

Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

 

More Facts:

 

~ His family consists of him, his mother, and an older brother.  His dad died not long before he was born

~ He wanted to become an idol after his mom mentioned it to him.  At first he was skeptical but after he thought about it he decided he wanted to do it.

~ If Alchemy were a family he would be the playful little brother

~ His strongest point is his bright, playful personality

~ His weakest point is his own ignorance of his own emotions

~ His charming point is his tan skin

~ His is in charge of Being Happy

~ He likes skinship

~ His role in the dorm is to update the schedule board

~ His hobbies are drawing, playing video games, and dancing

~ His nicknames are Playful Prince and Kyu Kyu

~ If he were a girl he would date Hojin because he always seems grumpy and he likes to cheer people up

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would be an artist

~ He has a habit of blinking a lot

~ The rest of the members consider him the mood maker of the group

~ He is really good at drawing, and won an art competition when he was younger.

~ He doesn’t like exercise, and says he doesn’t need to do it often since he’s naturally very thin

~ His MBTI is ENFP.  The Campaigner.

~ He shares a room with Y.S., Lead, and Chihu.  They have the biggest room.

~ His Ideal type is a cute girl who likes to goof off, and will listen to him

 

Physical Description:

Slightly shorter than average with broad shoulders

Medium sized face with soft jawline.  Large eyes and small nose.

Long legs and not very muscular

Slightly darker skinned

Debut Stage hair color: Navy Blue


	9. Profile (Chihu)

**Chihu**

 

Stage Name: Chihu

Real Name: Oh Chihu

Position: Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Maknae

Birthday: July 10, 2004

Height: 5’4 ft (162 cm)

Weight: 44 kg (98 lbs)

 

More Facts:

 

~ His family consists of him, his mom, and dad

~ He’d always wanted to become a musical artist of some sort, but after he did a cover of an idol’s song, he decided he wanted to be an idol

~ If Alchemy were a family he would be the baby brother

~ His strongest point is his loving personality 

~ His weakest point is his shyness

~ His charming point is his freckles

~ His is in charge of Being Cute

~ He likes skinship the most out of the group, but he prefers it when someone else initiates it because he’s too shy to initiate it himself

~ His role in the dorm is to vacuum 

~ His hobbies are playing instruments, singing, and sleeping

~ His nicknames are Our baby, Baby Prince, Little Angel, ChiChi, Cuchi and Teddy Bear,

~ If he were a girl he would date Namkyu because he makes him happy

~ If he wasn’t in Alchemy then he would still be in the music industry

~ He has a habit of rubbing his eyes and playing with the hem of his shirt

~ He says the reason he is so small is because he has a growth hormone deficiency.  It wasn’t diagnosed until shortly before debut because his parents were also on the shorter side.  He started a treatment to help with the deficiency but he had a bad reaction to it.  He says that he’s only expected to grow a few more centimeters but he’s okay with that.  

~ He took opera lessons from his aunt

~ He is very into fashion design, sewing, makeup, and nail art.  He makes designs and makes a lot of his own clothes.

~ His MBTI is INFP.  The Mediator 

~ He shares a room with Y.S., Lead, and Namkyu.  They have the biggest room.

~ He said that he doesn't really have an Ideal type.  As long as he can find a girl who has a nice personality he'll be happy

 

 

Physical Description:

Shorter than average with small shoulders

Small face with soft jawline.  Large eyes and slim nose.

Evenly proportioned and very petite form

Pale skinned

Debut hair color: Black

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last profile! First off I know that the weights of certain members can be alarming, but trust me when I say there is a reason for it. Also, entertainment companies usually lie or exaggerate certain things so some of them aren't completely accurate. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a Q&A with the members! If you have any questions for the group as a whole, or any certain member, comment it! If I don't get enough questions, I will just move on to the first chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all and I can't wait to really get into the story!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, there are some rules when it come to asking questions. Really, there is only one that pretty much sums up all of the rules I would've made. 
> 
> That rule is -
> 
> If you wouldn't ask a normal person this (or an idol) the question you want to ask or if you think it might make someone uncomfortable to ask, then don't ask it. This includes question about sexuality, past relationships, perhaps family life, religion etc. Keep in mind that I will have to answer these questions, and if it might make someone else uncomfortable, then it will probably make me uncomfortable. 
> 
> Also, I will add one more rule to this - please don't ask more than three questions. I will be doing a planned Q&A later on in the story and I don't want to reveal too much yet. 
> 
> That's all for now! Inho's profile will be posted soon!


End file.
